fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamoru Minamoto
Mamoru Minamoto (源·守, Minamoto Mamoru) is a member of Dragon Soul and, therefore, a Dragon Slayer. He uses Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, raised and taught by his foster parent Drohung. Mamoru has been called Shadow of the Conqueror (征服者の影, Seifuku-sha no kage) and Shadow of War (戦争の影, Sensō no kage). Appearance Mamoru is a tall and lean young man with spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He is always seen wearing a white happi jacket with black trim and the kanji character aku emblazoned conspicuously on the back in black as well as white dōgi trousers. While he always wears his jacket open, sometimes leaving his arms out of the sleeves so that it simply drapes over his shoulders, Mamoru does not wear a shirt beneath it, instead leaving his chest bare while white sarashi bandage tape is wrapped around his abdomen; this same white sarashi is wrapped around his ankles and feet. Additionally, Mamoru wears a long headband and matching sarashi around his left forearm, both of which are red. Mamoru is also frequently seen in bandages, most notably around his right hand and forearm after mastering a certain physical technique. Personality It is unclear where Mamoru got his outlook on life. It may have been from his foster parent Drohung, or from some experience in his life that he has, as of yet, not revealed to anyone else. Regardless, he sees fighting to the death as the best and only thing to do with one's life. This outlook, and the personality of his Guild Leader are what brought Mamoru to Dragon Soul and also gave him both of his monikers. The only fights that Mamoru doesn't enjoy are fights with those who can't, or refuse, to put up a good fight or those who are clearly holding back so they don't kill their opponent. Mamoru does not care that Genghis doesn't listen to the others in the guild, and then chooses things his own way and sending the situation into a disastrous outcome. He revels in battle, in the disaster that follows Genghis. Because of this, he swore loyalty to Genghis and Dragon Soul, so long as Genghis continues to generate calamities. History Mamoru was born in a village near a forest in the middle of nowhere, he doesn't even know which country it was, as he never bothered to find out. While he was still a baby, the villagers learned that there was a Dragon living in the forest by the village, which they named Drohung, and decided to sacrifice a baby, which they named Mamoru, to the Dragon to protect themselves. The Dragon gladly took the name and the baby, but destroyed the village none the less, after all, Drohung never asked for a sacrifice and never planed to attack the village until they pulled that stunt. Drohung then raised Mamoru and taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Part of the training involved fighting Drohung every day, the Dragon claimed that this was so Mamoru's Magic would grow stronger and stronger. Mamoru's training continued like this for many years. Then, in the year X776, Mamoru succeeded in killing Drohung and was bathed in the Dragon's blood. The Dragon congratulated Mamoru and told him to travel the world and find a place for himself, be it as a savior or as a destroyer. Mamoru then set out after Drohung had finally passed away, and the young man traveled alone, fighting anyone he came across, looking for a place for himself. One day, Mamoru happened across Genghis and, as had been his custom for many years, challenged the other man to a fight. Genghis completely, utterly and soundly beat Mamoru to within an inch of his life. Genghis was reasonably impressed, as far as Mamoru could tell through all the blood and sweat and swelling, that Mamoru had gotten back on his feet, even though he was in no condition to continue fighting. Mamoru was then offered a place in Dragon Soul and tolled the purpose of the guild. It intrigued Mamoru and he agreed to join and be a part of Genghis' plan, so long as the Vermilion Dragon Slayer continued to create havoc and chaos in the world. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Reckless Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mamoru has always enjoyed brawling, and never really learned any actual techniques or styles of hand-to-hand combat beyond "punch, punch, kick and punch some more". He seems completely unconcerned with defense when he fights, as he revels in the thrill of the fight. However, he has proven himself to be willing to learn actual techniques, as long as they're simple and straight forward. More often than not, though, Mamoru would rather just take turns trading punches with his opponent, to test both the strength and endurance of himself and his opponent. Enhanced Strength: as a Dragon Slayer, Mamoru is several times stronger than "normal mages". While he has this enhanced strength, he realizes and acknowledges that he is by no means the most physically powerful member of his guild, especially compared to Genghis Breningoch, and took it upon himself to learn some techniques to help him compensate that and to better serve the guild. Double Punch: a technique that Mamoru learned specifically to lessen the amount of magic he may have to use in battles. This focuses on pulverizing an object in two hits. The first blow is absorbed by the objects initial resistance, and the second destroys the object, which has no more resistance to sustain itself. This is a devastating move to just about everything to begin with, but if Mamoru combines it with his Magic it becomes a guaranteed kill (if it lands). Mamoru cannot use this technique too often, however, as it is very physically demanding and he has yet to use this technique and not broken his arm doing it. When combined with his magic, his arm is rendered completely useless for the next three months. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: being a Dragon Slayer, Mamoru is sturdier than most. Conventional attacks, armed or unarmed, have little to no effect on him and in those rare instances when he is injured by a powerful opponent, he is usually able to shrug off the pain momentarily and bounce back from most injuries with unexpected quickness, though there are always exceptions. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: thanks to his style of Dragon Slayer Magic, he is capable of moving remarkably quickly and is incredibly hard to hit, when he isn't simply trading punches with his opponent. His speed and reflexes are just as good as Annis Sanctus, though she is fractionally faster than he is. Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: a Caster and Lost Magic and type of Dragon Slayer Style that uses shadows. This allows Mamoru to transform his physiology into that of a Shadow Dragon, turning his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Mamoru is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if he is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attack. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in free-form, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮, Eiryū no Hōkō): The Shadow Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of shadows. The user quickly gathers and releases a large burst of shadows from their mouth, with a form of black tornado. Unlike most Dragon Slayers, Mamoru has discovered that by unleashing his Roar in a rather slow manner, more like simply exhaling the shadows rather than forcing them out like a shout, he is able to create a blanket of shadows that can blind his opponent as they cannot see their surroundings, he has dubbed this as Shadow Dragon's Mist (影竜の霧, Eiryū no Kiri). *'Shadow Dragon's Maw' (影竜の胃袋, Eiryū no Ibukuro): Mamoru creates a pool of shadows around his target, this also constricts movement somewhat. He'll then hold out both arms and clasp his hands together, causing what looks like a dragon's snout to then erupt from the pool of shadows and "eat" the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Zanbatō' (影竜の斬馬刀, Eiryū no Zanbatō, lit Shadow Dragon's Horse-Slaying Sword): Mamoru creates a Zanbatō, though the one he makes is unrealistically over-sized, with a full length nearly twice his height and a blade several times wider than normal. Mamoru can alter the destructiveness of this spell by changing the "depths" of the shadows he uses to make it. Lighter shadows do more blunt-force damage, while the darker the shadow, the sharper it gets. Of course, the lighter the shadows, the less durable the spell is as well. *'Shadow Dragon's Triple Blow' (影竜の三重一撃, Eiryū no Mie ichigeki): this is the result when Mamoru combines his magic with Douple Punch. The first blow is absorbed by the objects initial resistance, and the second destroys the object, which has no more resistance to sustain itself. The third blow is overkill, plain and simple. There has been nothing that Mamoru has used this spell on, so far, that has still be in one piece after being hit. **'Black Cannon' (黒大砲, Kuro taihō): Mamoru has learned how to fire the magic he had gathered for his Shadow Dragon's Triple Blow so that, if he misses with the attack, he can still attempt another attack on his target. The gathered shadows are fired from his fist in a concentrated ball towards the target, reminiscent of a cannonball, hence the name. *'Shadow Dragon's Imprisoning Needles' (影竜の投獄針, Eiryū no Tōgoku hari): Mamoru generates shadows from the ground in the shape of countless needles. The needles impale anyone or anything that they come into contact with. The needles will also restrict movement and trap those impaled. *'Shadow Dragon's Hail of Black Arrows' (影竜の黒い矢印の雨, Eiryū no Kuroi yajirushi no ame): Mamoru sends shadows into the sky. The shadows then form into the shape of arrows and rain back down on everyone. This spell can last for a few seconds to nearly four minutes. The arrows produced by this spell are destructive enough to quickly level any buildings caught in the attack. *'Shadow Dragon's Silhouette' (影竜の影法師, Eiryū no Kagebōshi): a rather simple technique where Mamoru can physically attack his opponent with his shadow or through theirs. Unfortunately, if the opponent attacks Mamoru's shadow, he will feel it, making this technique something of a double edged sword. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Umbral Nadir: Constricting Dark Grasp' (暗黒の天底•縮濃喘ぎ, Ankoku no Amesoko: Chidjimi Ko'aegi): Mamoru can extend his shadow towards the opponent, wrapping the shadow around the opponent and forming the shadow into the shape of a hand(s) and strangling the opponent. Alternatively, Mamoru could simply break his opponent's bones or hold them in place rather than strangle them. *'Umbral Nadir: Eternal Night' (暗黒の天底：永遠の夜, Ankoku no Amesoko: Eien no yoru): Mamoru gathers all the shadows in the area and manipulates them into a massive dome of shadows. Within the dome, everyone except Mamoru are deprived of their ability to see, hear, smell and even their ability to sense external magic levels, leaving them with only their sense of touch. Mamoru is then free to beat the target without worrying about them being able to defend themselves. However, this technique requires so much magic to perform that Mamoru cannot keep it up for very long. It is also very likely that anyone within the dome that can normally easily see in the dark would be less effected by this technique. *'Umbral Nadir: Grand Eclipse Abyss' (暗黒の天底•壮大淵食, Ankoku no Amesoko: Sōdai Fuchi Shoku): Mamoru gathers shadows in his hands, making them swirl and compress. The shadows continue to be gathered, swirled and compressed until Mamoru has created a giant and solid orb of shadows. At this point, the technique has been compared to the New Moon. Mamoru then throws the orb at his target and they are then consumed by the shadows. *'Umbral Nadir: Doppelgänger' (暗黒の天底:ダブル, Ankoku no Amesoko: Daburu): a powered up version of Shadow Dragon's Sihouette. Rather than simply attacking the target through their shadow or attacking them with his own shadow, Mamoru's shadow stands up off of whatever flat surface it is on and attacks with Mamoru. This technique, and the correlating techniques, takes up at least twice as much magic for Mamoru to properly perform, so this is an absolute last resort technique. **'Umbral Nadir: Roaring Doppelgänger' (暗黒の天底:ダブル轟音, Ankoku no Amesoko: Daburu gōon): Mamoru and his Shadow both perform Shadow Dragon's Roar. This can be done from any angle, though Mamoru usually uses this when his Shadow is next to him. By doing it this way, the two Roars combine into a massive attack that is extremely difficult to dodge. **'Umbral Nadir: Doppelgänger's Zanbatō' (暗黒の天底:ダブル斬馬刀, Ankoku no Amesoko: Daburu Zanbatō): Mamoru and his Shadow both create their own Shadow Dragon's Zanbatō and attack the target. **'Umbral Nadir: Sextuple Blow' (暗黒の天底:六重打撃, Ankoku no Amesoko: Mue dageki, lit Umbral Nadir: Six Double Blow): Mamoru and his Shadow attack the target from both sides with both him and his Shadow performing Shadow Dragon's Triple Blow. Mamoru has only used this technique once in the past and it nearly completely destroyed his arm. Shadow Drive Shadow Drive: Mamoru cloaks his body in an aura of shadows, amplifying the powers of his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Mamoru's eyes become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. The use of this spell also improves the Mamoru's overall physical performance, including his strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performances, Mamoru gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style. Dual Element Dragon Mode Black Blood Dragon Mode (モード黒血竜, Mōdo Kurodjiryū): this is Mamoru's version of the difficult Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. He combines Blood Dragon Slayer Magic with his usual Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. In order to properly use this Mode, Mamoru must mix his own blood into the spells, making it very easy to overuse and allow him to kill himself due to blood loss. With how difficult and draining it is to use this magic, it is rarely utilized by Mamoru except in what he feels to be dire straights. However, having obtained this after joining Dragon Soul, he had not used this in his fight against Genghis. Mamoru learned how to use this magic in his quest to better himself in order to better serve the goals of his leader. *'Black Blood Dragon's Roar' (黒血竜の咆哮, Kurodjiryū no hōkō): The exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the elements of blood and shadows. Mamoru usually bites his cheeks in order to quickly gather the blood with the shadows in his mouth. He then releases a burst of blood and shadows from his mouth a swirling torrent of bloody shadows. Due to blood being a liquid, Mamoru has found two other ways he can release this version of his Dragon's Roar. He can focus it into a stream, creating more of a piercing attack, referred to as Black Blood Dragon's Piercing Roar (黒血竜のピアス咆哮, Kurodjiryū no Piasu hōkō), or he can release it as a mist, to obstruct the vision of his opponent(s), referred to as Black Blood Dragon's Mist (黒血竜の霧, Kurodjiryū no Kiri). *'Black Blood Dragon's Arrow Hail' (黒血竜の矢印雹, Kurodjiryū no yajirushi hyō): Mamoru launches bloody shadows towards his opponent. The blood and shadows then form into the shape of arrows to pierce and cut the target. This spell can only last for a few seconds or Mamoru will have used too much blood. The arrows produced by this spell are far more destructive than his normal Shadow Dragon's Hail of Black Arrows. One major, and quickly noticeable, change made with this spell is that the arrows can be launched from any point on Mamoru's body, so long as there is a wound there so he can more easily incorporate his blood. *'Black Blood Dragon's Imprisoning Needles' (黒血竜の投獄針, Kurodjiryū no tōgoku hari): Mamoru generates orbs of blood and shadows from wounds on his body. This orbs are then sent to surround his target. Once surrounded, needles shoot out of the orbs at the target. The needles impale anyone or anything that they then come into contact with. Theses needles will also restrict movement and trap those impaled. Mamoru can also simply generate these needles from his wounds to attack opponents that are still within a close proximity. *'Black Blood Dragon's Triple Blow' (黒血竜の三重一撃, Kurodjiryū no mie ichigeki): Mamoru coats his fist in blood and shadows, which then takes the shape of a skull. He will then punch his target and the first blow is absorbed by the objects initial resistance, and the second destroys the object, which has no more resistance to sustain itself. The third blow is overkill, plain and simple. **'Black Cannon: Bloody Skulls' (黒大砲：流血の頭蓋骨, Kuro taihō: Ryūketsu no zugaikotsu): if Mamoru misses with his Black Blood Dragon's Triple Blow, he can still fire the magic that he had gathered at his target. The skulls, made of blood and shadows, are capable of ripping and shredding an opponent's body. Draconic Sovereign Draconic Sovereign (覇龍 (ドラコニック・ソブリン), Dorakonikku Soburin lit. Dragon of Supremacy): is an advance form of Dragon Force which, in order to activate, Mamoru must achieve Dragon Force and Shadow Drive simultaneously, causing the rise in magic to be channeled into his blood, causing the transformation to initiate. He is only able to activate this because he was bathed in the blood of Drohung, the dragon that taught him magic. Upon activation, Mamoru's appearance changes drastically. The stress, caused by the massive amount of magic, causes his hair to grow long and white, his eyes turn bright blue and his hands become claws. Shadows cloak him in the form of a pitch black funeral suite. Quotes *(to those holding back) "What? Are you holding back? Don't you dare hold back. There's no fun in beating you if you're not fighting your hardest." *(to weak foes) "Really? This is the best you've got? Damn. Now I'm bored and pissed. I'm going to have to find someone else to fight. Fuck, you're a let down." Trivia *Appearance is that of Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin *Double Punch is based on the technique Futae no Kiwami from Rurouni Kenshin *Mamoru is a Japanese name meaning "Protector" *Drohung is German for "Threat" *'Umbral Nadir: Eternal Night' is based on Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi, Kaname Tousen's Bankai from Bleach *'Umbral Nadir: Grand Eclipse Abyss' is based on Dai Enkai: Entei one of Portgas D. Ace's techniques from One Piece *This is the author's first legitimate attempt at an actual Dragon Slayer *Permission was received from Ash to use his Blood Dragon Slayer Magic as part of the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic **Several of the Black Blood Dragon Mode spells were based on techniques from Soul Eater Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon Soul Category:Shadow Dragon Slayer Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Dragon Slayer Royale